


A Tattoo for Remembrance

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: If you haven't read or heard the 2019 CD Special, No Beta, Post-Series Digimon Frontier, Tattoos, We Die Like Adults, You Won't Know where Takuya went, remembering, they're older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Takuya was the first one.Set a few years after the series and the former Legendary Warriors are adults.
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Tattoo for Remembrance

Takuya had been the first. Living in Italy for a few years playing for Milan, it took little convincing. So he got the Symbol of Flame on his right shoulder with red and orange flames going down to just above his elbow in a swirling motion. Takuya had to say afterwards it was a very good job.

Koji was next. He'd stopped in Italy while traveling to visit his friend when he spotted them on the brunet. When the raven asked why he had done it, Takuya replied.

"It felt right to honour the Spirits."

That satisfied Koji enough that he got the Symbol of Light on his arm between the elbow and the wrist, with a Saber and wolf head on the top and the bottom of the main image. When they were finished, Koji could've sworn he saw them glow.

Zoe, who had been raised outside Japan much of her early life, had followed. The Symbol of Wind was next to her belly button and on her back on her shoulder blades were fairy wings surrounded by feathers. Takuya and Koji were with her when she got it done and Zoe felt like she could fly as well.

Whatever Zoe did, inevitably J.P. would follow. He may no longer have a crush on her but their friendship was very close. The Symbol of Thunder went on his left shoulder with lightning bolts extending outwards down his arm and towards his heart. Takuya was there the entire time, feeling the slight crushing of his hand each time J.P. squeezed. Ice cream, chocolate and an ice pack were top the menu each evening but a warrior endures anything.

Koichi followed not long after. It was a break on his studies when he felt drawn to follow his twin. On his left arm went the Symbol of Darkness with a sword and a black wolf head going down afterwards.

The twins took it a step more by placing smaller symbols of their opposites on their other arms. The others weren't surprised.

"You lost each other once." Zoe said once after it finished. "This means you won't lose each other again."

Tommy, being the youngest, was the last one. His friends shouted for him on his twenty-first. The Symbol of Ice went on his left shoulder, with icicles and snowballs going down his arm. There was also a small bear with a cannon on his back next to the left shoulder. After it was finished, he didn't care about the slight good natured snickering and said.

"I may be older but Kumamon was still the one who gave me strength. And that isn't going to change that."  
  
"Even if he was cute?" Zoe asked.

"Especially when he was cute."

The laughs went on for for quite some time.

Others may have questioned why they did it, particularly their families, but they always answered.

"Because it was the right thing to do."

No one tried to figure it out, and they didn't asked. For the former Warriors of the Digital World, it was a way to honour their time there, and how they came together and became the people they were now. The right thing to do was the certainly a great way to remember that.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the Digimon series, I've always liked Digimon Frontier a lot. Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe and Tommy were awesome and maybe one day we'll see them go back to the Digital World :) .
> 
> I've read somewhere that tattoos aren't a Japanese thing but since Takuya went overseas according to the 2019 CD Special to play soccer in Italy and soccer players are sometimes tattooed, I think he'd be influenced that way. Same as Zoe not really having a problem with it.
> 
> Not a smut one today, but I like nice stories with feelings too :)
> 
> Review, kudos and all that :D See you tomorrow for the next story.


End file.
